


Chest Hair

by terryreviews



Series: Vincturi Drabbles [9]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Peter thought vampires were hairless.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship
Series: Vincturi Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Chest Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is injured in this hence the mild blood thing. It is mixed with humor and teasing and fluff and not the main focus but you are warned.

The first time Aro had removed his shirt in front of Peter, it had been practical not sexual. They had no bandages after all.

As Peter laid on the floor, bleeding, he let his eyes study Aro above him as the vampire ripped his $200 shirt off, buttons skittering over the concrete.

Even with his vision going in and out, Peter noticed something.

“Huh.”

“What is it, dearest?” Aro asked absently as he knelt next to him, pressing the torn shirt to the wound in Peter’s stomach.

“You have chest hair.”

“Should I not?” Aro wasn’t looking at him directly, focused on stopping the flow of blood. Judging by how blurry the vampire was, he wasn’t succeeding. 

“I...I just figured vampires...were hairless.” Peter felt so distant, so high. The pain was there but it seemed weaker now.

“Merde,” he heard Aro hiss.

“Still swearing...y’know.”

“Hm?”

“You tell...tell me not to swear so much...you just...did. Even..even if..it’s fancy.” He meant to say French but his found thoughts weren’t forming as well as they should be.

“Then I’ll have to put a quarter in your swear jar then.” To Aro’s credit, he really could control his voice. The warble of fear that he was clearly feeling was completely absent. Peter didn’t need to see him clearly or to hear it in his voice. That one little swear was enough despite Aro playing along with his teasing.

Peter’s fingers and toes were getting cold. He heard Aro yell something out in Italian. To someone in the distance. Someone Peter couldn’t hear.

“Sh...shame.”

Aro looked at him then, brow creased, “what is my love?” The abundance of pet names also was telling. Oh, Aro called him love and dear often enough, just never so much in such a short time.

“Tha..that I didn’t...know...’bout the...hair. Could’ve run my...fingers...th...through it.” he managed a smile despite how numb he was starting to feel.

“You’ll get your chance,” Aro yelled again to someone else, before looking back down at Peter, “I would love you to.”

Peter’s vision was going black, he was cold, numb, but he croaked a small, “cool” before he went under.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Peter swung his hand out to smack whatever was making that noise and yelped, eyes shooting open at a sharp tugging in his arm.

He looked at his arm. It was connected to an IV. Blood.

“Peter!” Aro, who had been reading tossed his book to the floor and took his hand.

“Hey.” 

He was about to sit up when Aro gently pressed him back.

“How are you feeling?”

That’s when Peter took stock of his body. His stomach burned and itched, the skin felt tight. He glanced down and saw a line of horizontal stitches. Not only that, but he was tired. So tired and weak. And he needed to pee.

“Fine. Had hangovers worse than this.”

“I am not surprised,” Aro smiled. “You certainly have had quite a number of exploits with alcohol.” 

They certainly had had their share of hardships since becoming friends, since Aro had announced his attention to utterly seduce Peter, and through a lot of it, Peter doubted how Aro felt about him. 

Here though, with Aro next to his sick bed (having apparently nothing better to do in however long he’d been laying here), holding his hand, smiling at him like that, Peter could almost believe that Aro truly cared about him. He felt his chest tighten.

That’s when he remembered...”hey, let go of my hand!”

“Now Peter, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Aro teased, but did as he was asked.

“Shut up creep! Ow,” Peter groused, settling back into the bed before he could get properly worked up, glaring at Aro, though it didn’t have as much fire as it typically would.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t pry. Just read the surface emotions.” Aro said, clearly amused.

Peter growled and tossed his head, refusing to look at him.

“Still a creep.” 

Aro made a little sound of agreement and then said, “and don’t worry, I remember my promise.”

That made Peter look back at him, confused.

“What promise?”

Aro’s grin turned fiendish, “you expressed a desire to run your fingers...”

Peter reached behind himself and swatted Aro with a pillow before he could finish.

“Shut it. I was bleeding out. Wasn’t even sure what I was saying.” But he couldn’t help but laugh. Aro Volturi let himself be hit in the face with a pillow.

“Whatever you say Peter,” Aro assured but Peter finally noticed (with a blush) that Aro was in a completely new outfit and this shirt had a very plunging V.


End file.
